


и, падая, он вдребезги разбит

by harrysmiles



Category: The Catch Trap - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не боится и не знает ничего, кроме горстки слов на букву с.</p>
            </blockquote>





	и, падая, он вдребезги разбит

**Author's Note:**

> название – цитата из «Ричарда III» (перевод А.Радлова)
> 
> «тот, кто высоко, вихрям всем подвержен,  
> и, падая, он вдребезги разбит»

«Накинь полотенце, Мэтт, дрожишь как мокрый щенок. Хочешь, я сбегаю за чаем?»

«С ума сойти, у того мальчика все личико в шоколадной пасте... и он машет нам, вот же прелесть, эй, посмотрите!».

«Я все-таки сделала этот полувинт, черт бы его побрал! Ну не смотри ты так, Джонни, это даже не считается за ругательство, и мы пять минут как закончили номер!».

 

*

 

Его жизнь собрана из слов, начинающихся на одну и ту же букву.

Первое – фамилия его семьи – ей он обязан всем, чему учится, что умеет, о чем думает, лежа без сна после особенно тяжелых тренировок. Он чувствует благодарность, – она начинается с той же буквы, – но не говорит о ней вслух. Ему шестнадцать, и он не стесняется желания сказать «спасибо», – просто считает, что оно очевидно, нет смысла озвучивать.

 

*

 

У сестры царапина под правой лопаткой – неудачно упала. Ожог над локтем и едва не вывихнутое запястье: не перебинтовала перед репетицией. Лу кричала на нее, пока не начала сипеть.

Сколько он себя помнит (он, его сестра и брат), она никогда не была мамой. Она была Лу.

Она рядом, когда они неуклюже падают в сетку на репетициях перед представлением, когда у Лисс запутываются ленты кос, или когда они просят ее помочь обработать ожоги на спине. Она рядом, когда они засыпают – в одном купе, под мерное грохотание и гудки поезда. Она поет им колыбельную, хотя они уже давно выросли и участвуют в номере.

 

*

 

Джонни дышит во сне так, словно видит кошмары. Лисс иногда бормочет что-то, не просыпаясь.

Мэтт боится колыбельной, которую поет им мать, и поэтому засыпает, сунув голову под подушку.

 

*

 

Лисс обнимает его, и они смотрят, как рабочие убирают огромный купол; тот сворачивается как громадная улитка, тяжелый и беспомощный.

Конец сезона означает середину осени, и возвращение домой в его собственную комнату и горячий душ. Конец сезона означает отдых от шума семьи, от их непрестанного наблюдения. 

Конец сезона означает балет.

 

*

 

Балетная школа до мелочей похожа на дом (высокие потолки, паркетные полы, неотапливаемые залы; дисциплина, дисциплина, дисциплина).

Переодеваясь в трико в общей раздевалке, Мэтт знает, что мальчики видят ожоги, усеивающие его спину и плечи (у Лисс ожогов меньше, потому что она тренируется с лонжей).

Мэтт знает, что его гранд жете – самый высокий в их классе, и у него единственного получается докрутить шестнадцать фуэте (после занятия ноют лодыжки и ступни, он рад этой боли, как старому другу).

Домой после занятий они возвращаются с Лисс, и по ее лицу Мэтт видит, что она также счастлива, как и он.

 

*

 

Вечером, когда семья собирается в гостиной, он помогает сестре перешить ленты на пуантах, – и он знает, что за ними наблюдают снисходительно-молчаливо.

Семья никогда не говорит с ним о балете – они расспрашивает о занятиях Лисс, но Мэтта – никогда, и эта боль не идет в сравнение с болью от отвыкших от танцев лодыжек.

Эта боль – тоже его старый друг, она всегда с ним, – даже ночью. Она заменяет ему колыбельную, что им пела Лу.

Он знает, что в семье его занятиям танцам не придают значения потому, что считают: балет – это временно – краткосрочно, мимолетно, не навсегда. Навсегда – это зал высотой в три этажа, переделанный из бального, это сухие от канифоли ладони и вопли, которыми его награждают на тренировках.

Мэтт обожает полеты, но и балет любит не меньше. К своим шестнадцати он знает, что для танцовщика навыки акробата могут стать преимуществом, если уметь правильно их использовать.

Еще полгода назад от обиды на молчаливую неприязнь семьи к балету ему хотелось плакать, а теперь хочется танцевать и танцевать, пока пол не потемнеет от крови и пота.

Он не сходит с ума. Танец нужен ему, и для полетов – тоже.

 

*

 

Его гранд жете все еще самый высокий и длинный, как прыжок в длину, чем он, по сути, и является в балете; Мэтт отрабатывает его до предельной четкости, и гордится ровно до тех пор, как преподаватель бросает ему:

«Здесь балетная школа, Мэтт, не секция по спортивной гимнастике!», – и он едва не срывается с полупальцев, – оборачивается, ошарашенный и униженный, но не сознает этого. Осознание унижения приходит минутами позже, но он тут же берет себя в руки.

Дисциплина, дисциплина, дисциплина.

После занятия он остается в зале и танцует в тишине и одиночестве, чтобы успокоиться или собраться с духом; у него мокрые лоб и щеки и, может быть, он позволяет себе выплакаться, – пока не выбивается из сил.

Его большие пальцы на ногах разбиты в кровь; его спина молила бы о пощаде, умей она говорить.

 

*

 

Он понимает, что придется выбирать, – от этого зависит слишком многое, и его собственные амбиции – не главное в этом списке.

Главное – это то, чего хочет его семья, – нуждающаяся в нем, ждущая, когда же маленький мальчик одумается, выбросит стоптанные балетные тапочки и вернется в трехэтажный зал, чтобы заниматься полетами серьезно и ответственно, не деля их больше ни с чем.

Он убеждает себя, что балет требует откровенности, на которую он не способен; к тому же, он нетерпелив, вряд ли достигнет больших высот, и не всегда может совладать со своим телом (контролировать его на мостике или в полете, кажется, проще).

В середине апреля он приходит в школу в последний раз; и в конце занятия выходит из зала, не оглядываясь.

«Я не достиг бы совершенства в балете», скажет он несколько лет спустя, и снова не поверит в это.

 

*

 

Он не боится и не знает ничего, кроме горстки слов на букву с. (Сотрясение, судорога, (сорванное) сальто, семейная ссора, скорость, стойкость, скольжение, сеть).

*

 

Его первый сезон, после завершения которого он не вернется в балет (это решено), начинается с грубого падения и хрустнувшей кости в левом запястье. Он не придает ей значения, легко встряхивает кисть и возвращается на мостик; к концу номера боль застила ему глаза и стиснула горло, – он не мог говорить и не слышал аплодисментов, хотя знал, что они звучат (если на него кричали, он этого не помнит).

Две с половиной недели в гипсе и снисходительное внимание матери сводят его с ума (снова буква с: сумасшествие, смысл, слезы), а потом кость срастается, и все, что от него требуется – обматывать запястье марлей потуже, быть осторожнее, смотреть под ноги, помнить, что он больше не «бессмысленно кривляющийся в трико балерун», он – воздушный гимнаст.

Запястье ноет, когда идет дождь, и Мэтту хочется домой. Ему хочется еще чего-то, но он не понимает, чего. (На размышления не остается ни времени, ни сил).

 

*

 

Темноволосый мальчик из номера жонглеров пытается познакомиться с Лисс уже почти неделю, но Лу рьяно следит за дочерью, не спуская с нее глаз ни на минуту. (Лу больше не летает, но ездит с ними, помогает с номером и слишком мешает).

Мэтт считает дни до конца сезона, пока не вспоминает, что считать больше незачем.

 

*

 

Воспоминание номер один: ему пятнадцать, он получает главную партию в «Щелкунчике» и от счастья теряет дар речи. Его обнимают и хлопают по спине, шершавые локти царапают плечи.

«Ты справишься», говорит ему в раздевалке парень с острым лицом, словно выбитым из камня. Его зовут Крис, и он танцует лучше Мэтта. (Что значит: он танцует именно так, как нужно танцевать классику, и на лбу у него нет надписи: "я из семьи воздушных гимнастов").

Мэтт отвечает: «спасибо», и смотрит на парня с «выбитым» лицом чуть дольше, чем полагается. У того слишком серая кожа и бегающий взгляд, и Мэтт знает, что это значит.

Слово на с: стыд.

Мэтт улыбается, забрасывает за спину рюкзак и дает мысленное обещание перестать играть с самим собой в слова – или в ассоциации, он не раздумывает.

Это сбивает с толку, но слов на с в его жизни действительно слишком много.

 

*

 

С двойного с пируэтом падать больнее всего, и дело не в скорости, не в угле падения, не в том, что он выставляет локоть, как последний дилетант (на него орут, пока он выбирается из сетки и сжимает кулаки, восстанавливая самообладание).

Пока он карабкается обратно на мостик, в голове всплывают обрывки строк, прочитанных им недавно, – он узнает Шекспира, но точная цитата не восстанавливается: правая ладонь соскальзывает с перекладины, и Мэтт снова падает в сетку.

Первое правило: не оправдываться, второе – после первой попытки следует вторая, после второй – третья; после пятой Анжело молча кувыркается в сеть, и на раздраженный взгляд Мэтта спокойно отвечает: «Отдохни».

«Я его сделаю», обещает тот, тоже выбравшись из сетки на пол и набрасывая свитер.

«Конечно, сделаешь, как только перестанешь дергаться, как паук на ниточке», – в голосе дяди – добродушие, которое не успокаивает.

Той ночью он засыпает на полу спальни, не в силах расстелить постель. Из щелей между полом и стенами дует, но он не чувствует холода.

Полеты выпивают Мэтта без остатка, и ему это нравится: на ненависть к себе не остается времени.

 

*

 

Воспоминание номер два: холодные голые стены и паника, свернувшаяся в животе клубком,  
сцепленные затекшие ладони, ощущение, словно видишь себя со стороны, ошарашенного, злого, подобравшегося, как дикое животное, пытающегося унять дрожь в коленях.

Слово на с: сломанный. Еще слова на с: свободы – не – существует.

 

*

 

– Тренировать тройное еще рано, но со следующей недели хочу начать, семья выжила моего брата, – Джонни уехал со скандалом, ни с кем не попрощавшись, можешь представить? да мы с ним в жизни не разлучались! – мой дядя, кажется, все еще не против убить меня, потому что узнал, что я предпочитаю мужчин, – и убил бы, но слишком занят – пытается утаить эту сторону моей жизни от матери, которой совершенно нет до этого дела. К тому же, тройное само себя не отточит: Анжело все еще мой ловитор, – Барт смотрит на него, подняв брови; его сигарета вот-вот прожжет и без того изъеденную дырами скатерть, – «и нужно вывести номер на новый уровень, а без меня им этого никогда не сделать.

– Когда-нибудь о вашей семье напишут книгу. Ты никогда о таком не задумывался?

– Меня порой тошнит от того, как сильно я люблю полеты, но отдельно от семьи я бы любил их в миллион раз сильнее. Они вытягивают из меня все соки, и в то же время... где еще мне набраться силы, как не у них?

– Ты просто запутался, Мэтти. Устал и запутался. Чем я могу тебе помочь?

– Я хочу танцевать. Господи, как я хочу снова начать танцевать.

– Так возвращайся, еще не поздно... я уже никогда не вернусь, до смерти надоели станки, – но тебя в школе всегда любили. Можешь вести акробатику или еще что-то. Возвращайся зимой, ты же с ума сходишь.

– Ридер, давай уедем в Лос-Анжелес? Сменим имена, станем рок-звездами...

– Со следующей недели ты начинаешь тренировать тройное сальто. И ты уже сменил имя.

 

*

 

В свой двадцатый день рождения он не появляется дома до десяти вечера (проводит день в балетной школе, после утреннего урока акробатики приходит посмотреть на спектакль, поставленный для старшей группы (и, сидя в зале и слушая, как бьются о доски сцены пуанты девочек-танцовщиц, уверяет себя, что совершенно ничего не чувствует, никаких тоски и сожаления, только интерес).

После спектакля он выходит из школы и курит у машины, – его хватает на половину сигареты; Ридер подкрадывается из-за спины, оказывается перед ним – широко улыбающийся и опасно воодушевленный. (Мэтт думает, что Барт его обнимет, но он этого не делает).

Они едут к Ридеру, и оба знают, что это в последний раз. Мэтт снова видит себя словно со стороны; поддельно взрослый ребенок, цепляющийся за собственный возраст, за собственную силу, за собственное левое запястье.

– Найди себе кого-нибудь еще, – говорит ему Ридер. Он отвозит Мэтта домой и останавливается в двух кварталах. (Слово на с: скрытность... нет, пора с этим завязывать).

– Так и знал, что ты от меня устанешь.

– Хочешь сказать, тебе самому не надоело? Хватит грызть себя, Мэтт. У нас одна жизнь, что бы ты там ни доказывал насчет перерождения и прочей...

– Я слишком много работаю, чтобы искать кого-то. Иногда засыпаю прямо на полу... Ладно, мне пора, Лу наверняка ждет. Спасибо за часы. Спасибо, что...

– О, просто убирайся, Мэтт. Когда задуешь свечки на торте, не забывай улыбаться.

– Ради всего святого, Ридер...

– И, – если не увидимся до того, как ты снова уедешь, – постарайся не разбиться. Это убьет меня.

– Я никогда больше тебе не позвоню. Никогда.

 

*

 

Через полтора года он впервые демонстрирует тройное сальто на публике, – они ездят по стране с цирком Ламбета, и он машет толпе внизу, улыбаясь; ему кажется, что, если опустить голову, цветное море зрителей затопит его с головой. (Он знает, что это невозможно).

Последнее слово на эту проклятую букву, думает он, – последнее.

Это последнее слово – спасение.


End file.
